Viejas cosechas
by Juanca29
Summary: Por decisión del destino, Applejack recibe una nueva oportunidad para estar con sus padres. Una gran felicidad entrará a su corazón, pero toda gran felicidad viene con un costo.


**Feliz Dia de Apreciacion a Applejack. Si no estan leyenedolo en ese dia, entonces no importa. Todos los días deberían ser para apreciar a la mejor pony.**

Viejas cosechas

¿Por qué le tememos a la muerte? Algunos dicen que le temen porque es el final de todo lo que hicimos, pero otros dicen que le temen porque no sabemos realmente si es el final, o el comienzo de algo mejor o peor. Los muertos no le temen, pues están muertos, pero los vivos le temen porque es algo desconocido.

¿Qué pasa realmente después de la muerte? Algunos dicen que se entra en un estado de inconsciencia total, pero otros dicen que el alma va a otro lado. En ese caso, ¿A dónde va el alma? Algunos dicen que a un mundo de sufrimiento, otros que a un mundo de paz, y otros que a un mundo en medio. ¿Cómo son estos mundos? Algunos dicen que pueden ser unas praderas, otros que pueden ser una ciudad, e incluso hay algunos que dicen que es solo un cementerio gigante. ¿Cuál es la respuesta correcta? Solo los muertos lo sabrán.

No había nada nuevo en Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack se encontraba caminando por sus campos de manzanos, acariciando los árboles que veía. En verdad le gustaba sentir el aroma de las manzanas por cosechar; sin embargo, el día de hoy no la hacían feliz. Celestia se encontraba bajando el sol, por lo que no era hora para trabajar, sin embargo, no tenía muchas ganas de trabajar como en otros días. Vio todos los árboles que se debían cosechar, y se le hicieron muchos. Empezó a pensar en cómo pronto tendría que patear todos esos manzanos, cargar varias cestas de manzanas, y luego venderlas. En verdad, no estaba segura de poder venderlas.

Vio al cielo, y observó todas las nubes de tormenta que varios pegasos colocaban. Soltó un suspiro, y regresó a casa.

Era una noche de tormenta en el poblado de Ponyville. A pesar de que se encontraba programada, parecía que tenía más fuerza que en otras ocasiones. Las nubes se veían más oscuras, las gotas de lluvia caían a mayor frecuencia, los truenos sonaban más fuerte. Nadie se encontraba fuera de su casa, pues definitivamente no era sano estar afuera con esa lluvia. Sin embargo, no se sentía tristeza en el ambiente, pues las familias se encontraban bien abrigadas en sus casas.

La familia Apple no era la excepción. Refugiados en su casa, se encontraban los 4 miembros de esa familia. La abuela Smith se encontraba durmiendo en su mecedora, pues siempre se ponía somnolienta en días lluviosos (o en cualquier otro día). El hermano mayor, Big Macintosh se encontraba colocando unos cuantos baldes en el suelo, pues el techo tenia algunas goteras, las cueles tendría que reparar al día siguiente. Applejack se encontraba cocinando lo que parecía ser un estofado de verduras, y también un pie de manzana en el horno. Uso un cucharon para probar su estofado, pero no le supo muy bueno.

Pasaron 3 minutos más para que sonara el cronometro.

— ¡Hora de cenar! — exclamó Applejack sin mucha emoción.

La abuela despertó ante esa llamada, mientras Big Mac terminaba de colocar un balde bajo una gotera. Los 2 ponis llegaron a la cocina, donde se reunieron con Applejack. Todos se sentaron, pero aún no comenzaban a comer, pues faltaba una miembro. Se quedaron allí un momento, pero aún no llegaba la menor de la familia.

— Mejor voy por ella — dijo Applejack levantándose y saliendo de la cocina.

Subió unas escaleras, para llegar a la habitación de su hermanita. Al abrir la puerta, pudo ver a la pequeña Apple Bloom leyendo en su cama.

— ¿Apple Bloom? — no hubo respuesta — ¡Apple Bloom!

La potranca suelta un susto de sorpresa, lo cual hace que se le caiga su libro, de la cama.

— Oh, ¿Qué pasa, Applejack?

— Es hora de cenar. ¿No me oíste?

— Lo siento — soltó una risita inocente mientras se rascaba la cabeza — Creo que me distraje un poco.

Applejack solo se rodó de ojos con una leve sonrisa, y fue a recoger el libro de su hermanita, el cual tenía "Como Asesorar" como título. Luego mira el costado de la potranca y ve un escudo con 3 rayas de colores, con una manzana morada en el centro, y un corazón rosa dentro de esta. Applejack le devuelve el libro a Apple Bloom, y luego le acaricia su melena.

Hacía poco que Apple Bloom había obtenido su Cutie Mark. Sin duda fue una gran sorpresa para todos que la obtuviera al mismo tiempo que sus amigas, o que las 3 marcas fueran muy similares. Applejack no podía sentirse más orgullosa de su hermanita, pues sabía bien que eso era algo que ella deseaba mucho. Incluso fue de su agrado que Apple Bloom fuera con Twilight Sparkle a pedirle un libro sobre su talento de ayudar a otros a entender su talento.

— ¿Has aprendido cosas nuevas? — preguntó Applejack sentándose en la cama.

— Algunas — respondió Apple Bloom viendo el libro — Yo y mis amigas estamos muy felices, y enserio queremos ayudar a otros ponis como lo hicimos con Diamond Tiara. Por eso debemos aprender más.

— Eso está muy bien Terroncito, pero las ponis con Cutie Mark también necesitan comer. Ven a cenar.

— Bueno, ya voy.

Apple Bloom dejó su libro sobre la cama, y luego salió de su habitación. Applejack se quedó un rato allí, con los ojos cerrados y una cara de tristeza.

— Creo que una cena es lo único en lo que puedo ayudarte ahora — se dijo la hermana mayor a sí misma, para luego bajar a comer con su familia.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. La familia Apple comía la deliciosa cena preparada por Applejack. Para acompañar la cena, estaba el sonido de la lluvia chocando con el techo, el cual tenía la resistencia para aguantarla.

— Applejack — habló la hermanita — ¿Sabes si esta lluvia seguirá mañana?

— No te preocupes, hablé con Rainbow Dash y me dijo que mañana temprano ya habrá acabado. No habrá ningún problema.

— Que bueno, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y yo; tendremos una reunión sobre a qué ponis en nuestra clase podríamos ayudar, y no quiero que se atrase — comentó Apple Bloom con alegría, sin darse cuenta que sus hermanos y abuela la estaban viendo confundida —¿Qué pasa?

— Apple Bloom… mañana visitaremos a mamá y papá.

La potranca amarilla bajo la mirada apenada, pues en ese momento recordó que mañana sería el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, y visitarían sus tumbas como lo hacían cada año.

— Lo siento, se me olvidó — respondió Apple Bloom apenada — pero ¿enserio tenemos que hacerlo cada año? ¿No crees que podríamos dejarlo para el día siguiente?

— ¡Apple Bloom! — estalló Applejack de repente — ¡Son tus padres!

— ¡Pero…!

— ¡Vamos a ir a visitarlos mañana, y tu vendrás! ¿¡Quedó claro!?

La potrilla suspiro, y regreso la mirada a su plato.

— Sí, Applejack.

* * *

La mañana llego sin problemas. Con el cantar de un gallo, Applejack se despertó. La pony se sentó y estiro sus cascos en el aire para soltar un fuerte bostezo. Se levantó de su cama, y fue a darse un baño. Al salir, se ató su melena y cola como siempre lo hace, y se puso su sombrero. Salió de la casa, y vio esa bella mañana en su granja. Camino hacia el granero, pues tenía que asegurarse de que no se hubiera caído con la tormenta. Los graneros que construía con su familia eran buenos, pero como por jugarreta de fuerzas divinas, siempre acababan destruidos.

La estructura se veía bien por fuera, solo necesitaría algo de pintura. Al entrar empezó a ver si todo estaba en orden. La paja no se había mojado, y los pilares se veían bien. Parecía que la fortuna le había sonreído con esa tormenta.

— Uf, es mi día de suerte — se dijo Applejack a sí misma.

En eso nota como una estela de luz de sol iluminaba una esquina del granero. Se acercó al lugar, y vio hacia arriba, y se dio cuenta que había un agujero en el techo. Era circular y parecía que algo lo hubiera atravesado.

— Lo repararé después — volteó a ver al suelo donde iluminaba el sol, y vio algo extraño — ¿Y esto que será?

Era una especie de… roca. Era redonda, y emitía un leve destello morado. La tomó en sus cascos, para verla más de cerca. Ella sintió calor al tocarla, aunque pensó que seguir el sol la había calentado. Su cabeza le tapo la luz del sol, pero el brillo no desapareció. Esa roca, o más bien gema, tenía su propio brillo, y por dentro parecía que tuviera nubes. En definitivamente nunca había visto algo así.

— ¿Cómo habrá llegado esto aquí? — dijo viendo el hoyo techo — ¿Se le habrá caído a algún pegaso?

Decidió no pensarlo mucho, y se la guardo en el sombrero. Mejor se la daría a Rarity mas tarde, pues ella adora las piedras brillantes.

* * *

La familia Apple preparó un picnic frente a una tumba en una colina de la granja. Applejack vio la tumba con tristeza.

 _"Apple Juice y Big Hammer, los mejores padres del mundo"_

La madre de Applejack era una cosechadora igual que ella. Siempre trabajaba duro, y nunca mostraba señales de cansancio. Su padre, en cambio, era un arquitecto, quien básicamente rediseño las estructuras de la granja.

Sin duda ellos eran grandes ponis, y ella lo sabía. Aún puede recordar lo mucho que sufrió cuando ambos contrajeron una horrible enfermedad, y murieron juntos. Ese fue el día más triste de toda su vida, por eso siempre se aseguraba de mantener esta tradición.

El picnic fue tranquilo, aunque se sentía una tensión en el aire. Apple Bloom se veía con una cara de desespero, como si enserio quisiera irse, pero obviamente Applejack no lo iba a dejar.

De todas formas, el silencio era algo muy común en esta tradición, pues realmente nadie se sentía con el humor para hablar.

Después de haber terminado de comer la comida que trajeron para el picnic, los Apple recogen sus cosas para irse. Al terminar, Applejack se vuelve a sentar frente a la tumba de sus padres.

— Ustedes váyanse, me quedaré un rato más.

— Muy bien — respondió Big Mac con preocupación.

Applejack vio como sus familiares se alejaron, y soltó un suspiro. Volteo a ver a las tumbas de sus padres con tristeza. Se quitó el sombrero, y lo dejó en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo han estado? — preguntó Applejack, aunque no había nadie más — Aquí todo nos va muy bien, la granja sigue dando frutos, y nunca nos falta nada.

Todos los años era lo mismo con Applejack. Su familia tenía la tradición de hacer un picnic en esa fecha para honrar la memoria de sus padres, pero ella siempre era la última en irse, pues no se sentía cómoda hablando con sus padres cuando alguien más estaba presente.

— Este ha sido un año bastante loco. Mi amiga Twilight ahora tiene un enorme castillo, y tiene un trono para todas sus amigas, pero lo más raro es el mapa. Esa cosa suele enviarnos a varios lugares a arreglar problemas. Tranquilos, no nos manda a combatir monstruos, aunque eso le gustaría a Rainbow Dash — soltó una risa — solo vamos a arreglar problemas de amistad. Fui con Rarity a Manehattan a arreglar un teatro local. Ese si fue un día agotador, y mi sombrero lo pagó.

Applejack volvió a reírse, pero con algo de melancolía.

— Oh, Apple Bloom ahora tiene su Cutie Mark. Si la vieran se sentirían muy orgullosos de ella. La manzanita estuvo mucho tiempo obsesionada por eso. Su talento es ayudar a otros a entender su talento. Lo sé, suena algo repetitivo, pero ella está feliz — soltó unas lágrimas — Está creciendo muy rápido. Quizá demasiado. Ella casi no los visita hoy porque se le olvido. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¿Quién se olvida del día de la muerte de sus padres?

Applejack miró la tumba con tristeza, y soltó otro suspiro.

— Ya sé, estoy exagerando. Es que… sé que ella no los conoció, pero… ¿qué tal si esto es el comienzo? No se veía muy interesada cuando vino. Y si ella simplemente pierde el interés en ustedes. No quiero que eso pase, ustedes son los mejores, no quiero que ella los olvide, pero… — soltó otro suspiro — Ella ni siquiera los recuerda, tan solo tenía un año cuando ustedes…

En ese momento empezó a soltar más lágrimas, soltando sus sentimientos. Applejack solía llorar por dentro, pero en momentos privados y personales como este soltaba todo su llanto sin preocupación.

— Yo estoy bien, pero no sé si pueda seguir ayudando a Apple Bloom. Siento que está creciendo demasiado, y que ya no me necesita. Ustedes sin duda sabrían que hacer. Lo único que hago ahora es darle una casa y comida, pero no se cuanto pueda seguir haciéndolo. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero últimamente las ventas habían bajado. Nada grave, pero podría ser serio si no hago algo. Los extraño mucho, quisiera que estuvieran aquí para saber qué hacer.

Applejack cerró sus ojos y siguió llorando, sin darse cuenta que un brillo morado empezó a salir de su sombrero. La pony empezó a pensar en los buenos tiempos con sus padres. Recordó como su madre le enseñó a cocinar y a cosechar manzanas. Recordó como su padre le enseñó a cómo construir un granero. Todo lo que ella sabía se lo debía a sus padres.

El sol empezó a bajar en el horizonte, y Applejack dio otra mirada a la tumba. Se secó las lágrimas y recogió su sombrero, pero al hacerlo accidentalmente se le cae esa piedra que había encontrado antes. Se le había olvidado que la tenía allí. Soltó un melancólico suspiro, y la volvió a colocar en su sombrero al mismo tiempo que se la puso.

Se hacía tarde, y tenía que volver a casa. Empezó a bajar de la colina.

 _POM POM POM_

Unos golpes se escucharon. Applejack miro a sus alrededores, pero no vio nada. También dirigió su vista al cielo, pero no había pegasos colocando nubes de tormenta. Estuvo a punto de pensar que había sido su imaginación, pero…

 _POM POM POM POM POM POM_

Los golpes se volvieron a escuchar con más fuerza. Applejack se dio la vuelta, y se dio cuenta que el sonido venia de la colina.

— No puede ser…

Sin perder el tiempo corrió hacia la colina, y al colocarse frente a la tumba de sus padres, sintió en sus cascos la agitación bajo la tierra. Quedó totalmente paralizada del susto y la confusión, pero despertó de su trance al volver a escuchar los golpes.

Applejack no hizo ningún razonamiento, no se puso a pensar que podían ser esos golpes. Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, y empezó a excavar con sus cascos. Hizo movimientos rápidos para jalar tierra y hacerla hacia atrás. Ella tenía cascos fuertes y resistentes, así que no sufrió ningún daño en estos. Conforme quitaba tierra, los golpes se oían con más intensidad. La pony cada vez se alteraba más, y más lagrimas salían de sus ojos, con forme su respiración se hacía más veloz.

Finalmente sintió algo sólido. Vio que había llegado a una cubierta de madera, la cual se movía por los golpes que estaba recibiendo. Quitó toda la tierra alrededor de la madera, y la vio mejor.

— ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras quitaba la tapa de madera.

Al ver el interior de la caja, Applejack quedó totalmente paralizada. Lentamente caminó en reversa hacia afuera del agujero que cavó. Mientras retrocedía, tropezó y quedó sentada en el suelo. Sus ojos expresaba una expresión de susto difícil de describir, como si ella hubiera visto un, o más bien unos… fantasmas.

En la caja había 2 ponis acostados, que se levantaron lentamente. Eran 2 terrestres: una yegua roja con una larga melena rubia y una jarra con una manzana como cutie mark, y un corcel amarillo con melena café y un martillo como cutie mark. Applejack vio como ambos se tambaleaban, como si tuvieran problemas para mantenerse de pie, pero lo que más la asusto eran sus ojos, los cuales no tenían ningún tipo de brillo o vida.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? — preguntó Applejack levantándose, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Pareció que ninguno se había percatado de su presencia, o más bien parecía que no se estaban percatando de nada en absoluto. Solo permanecían ahí de pie, con la mirada baja.

Applejack soltó algunas lágrimas, y se acercó hacia ellos, pero ninguno reacciono ante esto. La terrestre ámbar cerro los ojos, y abrazo a ambos con fuerza.

— ¡Por favor reaccionen! ¡Soy yo, Applejack!

Sin que se diera cuenta, el cuerpo de Applejack empezó a emitir un leve brillo amarillo, el cual desapareció casi al instante, pero volvió a aparecer por un par de segundos en los otros 2 ponis.

— A… Ap… — se escuchó la voz del corcel y Applejack se separó al ver como los otros 2 empezaban a mover los labios.

— A… — empezó la yegua — ¿Applejack? — terminó de pronunciar.

— ¿Applejack? — también terminó el corcel

Una gran alegría surgió en el corazón de la granjera al oír como su nombre era pronunciado. Vio a los ojos de estos, y notó como estos empezaban a obtener brillo.

— S… ¡Sí! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo! ¿¡Están bien!?

Applejack vio a ambos con preocupación, ya que parecían moribundos pronunciando sus últimas palabras. Sin embargo, en ese instante, ambos reaccionaron de golpe, y dieron un alarido de susto. Ambos vieron a su alrededor totalmente confundidos.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — preguntó la yegua viendo todos los arboles a su alrededor, pero su atención quedó enfocada en la yegua joven enfrente de ella — ¿Applejack?

La yegua también vio al frente, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Applejack.

— ¿Jackie? — pronunció el terrestre amarillo.

Applejack puso una enorme sonrisa al escuchar a su padre llamándola por ese apodo.

— ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! — gritó ella corriendo a abrazarlos — ¡Esto no es un sueño! ¡Ustedes están aquí! ¡Ustedes enserio están aquí!

Ambos quedaron impactados viendo cómo eran abrazados por su hija.

— Applejack — dijo Apple Juice poniendo sus cascos en la cara de su hija — Estas tan crecida, eres toda una yegua madura — empezó a soltar una lagrimas — Mi tesoro, enserio has crecido. ¿Cómo es posible?

Applejack quedó confundida, y vio a sus padres.

— ¿O sea que no lo saben? ¿Ustedes estaban…?

Ambos padres miran detrás de ellos y ven el hoyo del que salieron, y la lápida donde estaban escritos sus nombres. No entendían del todo que pasaba.

— ¿Estamos muertos? — preguntó Big Hammer.

— No papá, están vivos — volvió a decir con alegría — ¡Están vivos!

— ¿Pero cómo?

— ¿Qué importa? — volvió a decir Applejack secando sus lágrimas— Estamos juntos de nuevo.

Ambos ponis se miraron extrañados, pero ver a su hija convertida en una yegua madura hizo que dejaran de cuestionar lo que ocurría.

— ¡Vengan! ¡Tienen que ver a los demás!

Applejack empezó a caminar, pero se detuvo al sentirse algo mareada. Se llevó un casco a la frente por puro instinto.

— ¿Estas bien, hija? — preguntó Apple Juice preocupada.

— Solo fue un mareo, creo que me emocioné mucho — respondió soltando una risita.

* * *

Applejack llevó a sus padres a su casa. Sentía tanta emoción por lo que estaba pasando. En su corazón solo estaba una potrilla que no había visto a sus padres en muchos años.

— ¡BIG MAC! ¡APPLE BLOOM! ¡ABUELA! ¡LES TENGO UNA GRAN SORPRESA!

Al principio no hubo respuesta, pero no paso mucho antes de que alguien saliera de la casa. La abuela Smith fue la que salió.

— No tienes que gritar, Applejack. No estoy tan vie… — quedó paralizada al ver a los ponis al lado de su nieta.

— Hola, mamá — dijo Apple Juice con una sonrisa.

En ese momento salió Big Macintosh de la casa, quien al ver a los ponis junto a su hermana, volvió a entrar, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Applejack se preocupó, y pensó en ir a hablarle, pero no fue necesario, ya que Big Mac poco a poco fue abriendo de nuevo la puerta, y salió al comprender que no estaba alucinando. Quedó paralizado al igual que su abuela.

— ¿Mac? — preguntó Big Hammer — Por Celestia, estas enorme.

La ultima en salir fue la pequeña Apple Bloom, quien quedó extrañada al ver las expresiones de su hermano y su abuela. Vio a la dirección donde estaba su hermana, y otros 2 ponis.

— ¿Qué pasa, Applejack? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Apple Juice se llevó un casco a la boca, e hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener su llanto al ver a la potrilla pelirroja. Pudo reconocerla bien como la bebe que tuvo en sus cascos unas semanas antes de morir. Ya no era una bebe, ahora era una niña crecida.

— ¿Apple Bloom? Eres Apple Bloom, ¿verdad? — preguntó la madre avanzando hacia la potrilla.

— Em, sí. ¿Quién es usted?

— ¿No me recuerdas? — preguntó confundida — Oh claro, eras solo una bebé.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó de nuevo la potrilla viendo a su hermano y a su abuela, quienes seguían allí procesando lo ocurrido.

En ese momento, Apple Bloom fue abrazada por su madre, sin embargo ella no sabía que eso era lo que ocurría. La yegua mayor soltaba lágrimas de alegría, que solo confundían a la pequeña.

— Has crecido tanto.

Allí mismo Apple Bloom empezó a pensar en quien podía ser esa yegua. No la ubicaba como alguien que hubiera conocido, pero si sentía que la había visto en algún lado. Entonces, recordó las fotografías que tienen en la casa. Recordó que esa yegua aparecía en varias de ellas junto al corcel, y a sus hermanos.

— Eres… ¿Eres mi mamá?

— Sí, manzanita, soy yo.

— P… pero… se supone que ustedes están muertos.

— Eso lo sé, pero estamos aquí. Ahora estamos aquí contigo.

— Yo… yo… me voy a mi cuarto — dijo zafándose del abrazo.

— ¡Apple Bloom! — gritó Applejack tratando de correr con su hermanita, pero fue detenida por su madre.

Applejack vio a su madre secándose las lágrimas.

— No te preocupes, solo dale algo de tiempo.

— Pero…

— Seguro necesita tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

Applejack suspiró, y decidió poner su atención en su hermano y su abuela.

— Escuchen, sé que eso es difícil de digerir, pero…

— No hay nada que digerir — interrumpió la abuela — solamente estoy teniendo otro de esos locos sueños.

— ¿Eh? No abuela, esto no es…

— Así es mamá — interrumpió Apple Juice — Mejor ve a descansar.

— Eso haré — dijo entrando de nuevo a la casa y yendo a su habitación. Aún no era tan tarde, pero ella podía dormirse a cualquier hora.

— Confía en mí, es mejor que mamá lo asimile a su propia forma.

— ¿Segura?

— Sí, la conozco bien.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices.

Después de eso, dirigieron su atención a Big Macintosh, quien seguía allí confundido, pero en ese momento se le acerco su padre.

—Hola hijo.

—Ho… hola papá

— ¿Todo está bien?

—E… Eeyup

—Aún sigues siendo de pocas palabras, ¿verdad?

—Eeyup.

Big Hammer soltó una risa, y abrazo a su hijo, quien también hizo lo mismo por reflejo.

Apple Juice miraba los campos de cosecha, y un gran deseo recorrió su cuerpo.

— Tengo ganas de estirar las patas, voy a patear unos manzanos.

— Mamá, no creo que estés en condiciones de…

— ¡Tonterías! — exclamó ella corriendo hacia los campos.

— ¡Espera, mamá! — gritó Applejack corriendo tras su madre

Big Mac observo como las 2 yeguas se alejaban, y su padre sonrió.

— Ve con ellas, Mac. Yo iré a revisar el granero.

El corcel rojo sonrió, y fue corriendo con su madre y su hermana.

Cuando la alcanzaron, Applejack empieza a respirar agitadamente del cansancio, cosa que no le paso a su hermano. Aún así, recupero el aliento, y vio que su madre se colocaba junto a un manzano.

Apple Juice se puso en posición, levantó sus patas traseras, y pateó el árbol con toda su fuerza.

— Auch — se quejó ella sentándose a sobar sus patas.

Sus hijos no tardaron en responder, y fueron con su madre.

— ¿¡Estas bien!?

— Si cariño — respondió ella poniéndose de pie, haciendo unos gestos de dolor — Creo que estoy algo oxidada

— Mejor no te esfuerces, creo que es mejor que descanses.

— No cariño, ya descanse mucho, quiero ayudarlos en la granja. Créeme que puedo hacerlo.

— Pero mamá, acabas de…

— ¿¡Estás diciendo que mi boca hace promesas que mis cascos no pueden cumplir!?

Applejack quedó callada al oír eso. Big Macintosh quitó su mirada de preocupación, y empezó a reírse. La ironía era grande, esa era la misma frase que su hermana usaba cuando se ponía obstinada con algo.

Applejack también se dio cuenta de eso, y empezó a reírse junto a su hermano, al mismo tiempo que soltaba unas pocas lágrimas. Acababa de recordar que esa era una frase muy común de su madre; y, al oírla siempre, se le quedó pegada a la terrestre ámbar.

Apple Juice no entendía porqué sus hijos se reían tanto, pero puso una sonrisa de alivio al ver que ya no estaban preocupados. Volvió a colocarse en posición para patear, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

— ¡Tú puedes mamá! — animó Applejack

La yegua mayor abrió los ojos, y con toda su fuerza pateó el manzano. El árbol se agito tanto, que cada una de las manzanas en este cayeron en las canastas debajo.

— YEEEHAAAA — gritó Apple Juice contenta — ¡Les dije que podía!

— ¡Perdón por no creerte! — gritó Applejack abrazando a su madre.

Big Macintosh observó la escena conmovido, y también se unió al abrazo. Se mantuvieron así un rato, hasta que Apple Juice se separó para ver a sus hijos.

— No se queden ahí parados, ¡quiero ver como cosechan!

— ¡Sí mamá!

— Eeyup.

Big Macintosh se puso en posición para patear un manzano, y con el golpe de solo una de sus patas traseras, todas las manzanas cayeron. El corcel tenía tanta fuerza que podría tirar el árbol si usaba ambas patas.

— Has crecido mucho, hijo — comentó la madre.

— Eeyup — respondió Big Mac con tono de grandeza.

— Ahora tú, Applejack. Quiero ver de que estas hecha.

Applejack obedeció, se colocó junto a otro manzano, y se puso en posición. Respiró hondo, y levantó sus patas traseras. A toda velocidad dio una fuerte patada al árbol, sin embargo este no se agitó.

— ¿Qué corrales?

Applejack volvió a patear el árbol, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Siguió pateándolo varias veces, pero ni una sola manzana caía.

— Tranquila, Applejack — intervino la madre — Solo concéntrate y reúne fuerza.

Applejack volvió a ponerse en posición para dar su patada, y siguió el consejo de su madre de tranquilizarse. Volvió a respirar hondo con sus ojos cerrados, y reunió toda su fuerza en sus patas traseras. Dio un fuerte golpe en el árbol detrás de ella… o por lo menos ella sintió que era fuerte, pues apenas cayeron unas hojas de estos. La yegua perdió el equilibrio, y cayó al suelo. Se dio la vuelta para ver que su esfuerzo fue en vano.

Apple Juice y Big Mac llegaron corriendo con ella.

— ¿¡Estas bien, cariño!? —preguntó Apple Juice preocupada.

Applejack respiraba rápidamente, y sudaba bastante, como si acabara de hacer la Carrera de las Hojas.

— Eso creo.

Applejack se paró de nuevo, pero se tropezó. Por fortuna, Big Macintosh la ayudó a que no cayera otra vez.

— No te ves bien — comentó Big Mac viendo a su agotada hermana.

— Mejor, volvamos a casa.

— No, estoy bien mamá.

Apple Juice se puso a pensar, y se alegró cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea.

— Ya sé, ¿Qué tal si preparo sidra?

Los ojos de los 2 hermanos se abrieron como platos al oír eso. La sidra de su mamá era simplemente la mejor.

— ¡Sí! — exclamó Applejack emocionada.

—Eeyup — respondió también Big Mac.

Siendo ayudada por su hermano, Applejack caminó de regreso hacia la casa.

Apple Juice vio sus propios cascos, y se sintió llena de energía. Se sentía muy diferente a como estaba hace unos minutos, pero supuso que era algo que pasaba cuando la vida regresa a ti, así que volvió a casa con sus hijos.

* * *

La madre y sus hijos llegaron a la casa. Big Mac ayudó a su hermana a un sofá donde se sentó.

— ¿Segura que estas bien?

— Tranquilo hermano, solo me siento algo cansada.

—Muy bien

Paso una media hora, en la cual los hermanos pudieron sentir el dulce olor viniendo de la cocina. Ambos reconocieron ese dulce olor de la sidra de manzana de su madre.

Big Hammer regresó a la casa, y fue a hablar con sus hijos.

— El granero no está mal, pero ese se les podría caer en cualquier momento.

— Sí, siempre algo lo destruye.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Sabes qué, Jackie? Voy a diseñar uno nuevo, así luego construiremos uno nuevo que tarde décadas en caer.

— ¡Eso suena fantástico! ¡Será como en los viejos tiempos!

— ¡Esa es la actitud!

— Ya está la sidra— se escuchó el llamado de Apple Juice.

Los 3 ponis se emocionaron ante eso, y fueron corriendo a la cocina. Allí los esperaba Apple Juice con jarras de sidra de manzana y un pie. Applejack sintió ese dulce olor recorriendo su nariz, y sintió esa misma felicidad que sentía cuando era más pequeña. Bebió de su jarra, y se emocionó al máximo.

— Es perfecta — murmuró Applejack entre lágrimas — Gracias mamá.

La felicidad no le duró mucho, pues Applejack sintió un mareo en su cabeza, pero este era más fuerte del que había sentido antes.

—¿Estás bien hija? ¿Está muy fuerte la sidra?

—Quizá un poco — dijo soltando una risita — Voy a lavarme la cara.

Applejack caminó calmadamente hacia el baño, y se encerró allí mismo. Tenía la intención de lavarse la cara, así que se quitó el sombrero para no mojarlo, pero allí volvió a ver esa extraña gema.

— Fuiste tú, ¿Verdad? Tú los trajiste de vuelta. — dijo con cansancio viendo la gema — No importa como lo hiciste, enserio gracias.

Applejack dirigió su vista al espejo, y se dio cuenta de cómo su melena rubia estaba perdiendo algo de color. Sintió el peso de su cuerpo en sus cascos, el cual le empezaba a parecer mucho. Para colmo, empezó a toser, pero al terminar, vio sangre en el casco que uso para taparse la boca. Todo esto era extraño, pero… ya había visto algo así antes. Volvió a ver esa gema, y comprendió lo que pasaba.

— Entonces ese es el precio, ¿verdad? Muy bien, trato hecho, pero no aquí.

Applejack salió del baño, y se dirigió a la salida de su casa.

— ¿Vas a salir?

Al voltearse, Applejack vio que allí estaba su hermanita Apple Bloom, quien había salido de su habitación al sentir el dulce olor de la comida.

— Si, tranquila tengo algo que hacer.

— Ok, oye… ¿Qué le pasa a tu melena?

— ¿Mi melena? — preguntó Applejack nerviosa.

— Se ve más clara de lo normal.

— Em… — empezó a dudar. Applejack era una terrible mentirosa. Casi por instinto no podía mentir — No sé, quizás… em… no importa, enserio tengo que salir. Ve a pasar un rato con mamá y papá.

— ¡Espera!

Applejack salió de la casa, y cuando Apple Bloom fue a la puerta, ya la había perdido de vista por la oscuridad de la noche.

La potrilla suspiró, y volvió a donde estaban sus padres y su hermano.

— ¿Y tu hermana? — preguntó Apple Juice.

— Salió, no sé a dónde.

— Oh, ok. ¿quieres algo de cidra?

— No gracias — respondió Apple Bloom insegura.

— Ok, ¿Qué quieres? Te preparo lo que quieras.

— No tengo hambre.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

— ¡Estoy bien! — estallo Apple Bloom — ¡Es que nada tiene sentido! ¡Ustedes murieron hace años! ¿¡Por qué están aquí!?

Los 2 padres se miraron entre ellos, y luego voltearon a ver a su hijo mayor.

— Mac, ¿nos das un momento? — preguntó el padre.

— Eeyup — respondió el corcel rojo levantándose de su asiento.

Tan pronto Big Mac se fue, el padre volvió a hablar.

— Apple Bloom, no lo sabemos. Solo estamos aquí, y eso es lo que importa.

— No, ¡no voy a aceptar eso! ¡No puede ser así de fácil!

— Apple Bloom…

— ¿Me están escondiendo algo?

— No te escondemos nada.

— ¿Entonces por qué Applejack actuaba tan extraño?

Los 2 adultos se vieron entre ellos preocupados.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Se veía muy cansada, pero aún así salió de repente, y su melena se veía extraña.

Ambos padres abrieron los ojos como platos al oír eso.

— ¿¡Extraña!? ¿¡Estaba más clara de lo normal!?

— Pues… sí, parecía que se estaba haciendo blanca.

Ambos se pararon de repente.

— Apple Bloom, quédate aquí, nosotros iremos a buscar a tu hermana.

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Que pasa!?

— ¡Solo obedece! — ordenó Apple Juice con seriedad.

La potrilla intimidada asintió, y se quedó sentada en su asiento, mientras veía a sus padres salir corriendo de la casa.

* * *

Pasaron 20 minutos, en los que Apple Juice y Big Hammer recorrieron la granja. Ambos estaban cansados, pero no se dieron por vencidos.

— ¡Apple Juice, la encontré! — gritó el corcel a su esposa, quien estaba viendo en otro lugar.

La yegua llegó con su esposo Les tomó bastante, pero finalmente encontraron a quien buscaban, pero lamentablemente estaba en el suelo.

— ¡Applejack! — gritaron los padres corriendo a donde había caído su hija.

Se acercaron, y casi les da un infarto al ver el estado de Applejack. Seguía consiente, pero sus ojos estaban apenas abiertos y se veían apagados. Su melena rubia se estaba aclarando al punto de que se volvió casi totalmente blanca. Estaba respirando y sudando fuertemente, pero su cuerpo temblaba del frío.

— ¡Mi cielo, reacciona por favor! — gritó Apple Juice — ¡Tenemos que llevarla al hospital!

Ambos intentaron ayudar a Applejack a levantarse, pero al hacerlo la melena de esta se volvió totalmente blanca, y su respiración se agito. Ambos retrocedieron asustados, y se dieron cuenta del agotamiento que sentían desapareció. Ambos se vieron, y sin necesidad de palabras, ambos comprendieron lo que el otro iba a decir.

Ahora todo estaba claro para ellos. Recordaron ese instante en el que salieron de su tumba, y como reaccionaron al recibir un abrazo de su hija. También pensaron en como sintieron como ganaban más fuerza conforme avanzaba el día. No había duda, le estaban quitando fuerza a Applejack. Y la mayor evidencia, es que estaba presentando los mismos síntomas de la misma enfermedad que los había matado. Su hija estaba sufriendo lo que ellos pasaron, para devolverles la vida.

— Jackie… — Big Hammer intentó acercarse de nuevo a su hija, pero su esposa lo detiene.

El corcel volteó a ver a su esposa, y vio como lloraba con fuerza.

— La estamos matando… ¡LA ESTAMOS MATANDO! — gritó Apple Juice con todas sus fuerzas — ¡ESTAMOS MATANDO A NUESTRA BEBE! ¡TENEMOS QUE PARAR! ¿CÓMO PARAMOS?

— ¡NO LO SÉ! — gritó Big Hammer.

En ese momento, el corcel se percata de algo. A un lado se su hija se encontraba tirado su sombrero, pero la oscuridad de la noche le permitió ver un leve brillo morado viniendo de este. El rápidamente levantó el sombrero, y allí la vio. Tomó la gema entre sus cascos, y quedó perplejo. Apple Juice también se acercó, y por instinto también tocó esa gema.

Ambos sintieron la energía de esa piedra, y sintieron algo familiar. No se parecía a algo que habían sentido en su tiempo de vida, más bien… era algo de su tiempo de muerte. No les llegaron imágenes visuales o sonoras, pero si recordaban bien la sensación que esa piedra les estaba provocando. Volvieron a ver a su hija agonizante, y comprendieron lo que pasaba.

— ¡Es la piedra! — gritó Big Hammer — ¡Esto es lo que nos trajo de vuelta!

Apple Juice también lo comprendió, y tomó la gema en sus cascos.

— ¡Escúchame! — gritó al objeto — No me importa si te envió un dios o un demonio, ¡deja de robarle la vida a nuestra hija! ¡Si ella debe dar su vida para que estemos aquí, entonces no hay trato! ¡Regrésala a la nor…! — no pudo terminar porque algo tiro la gema de sus cascos.

Tanto Apple Juice como Big Hammer quedaron asustados al ver que había sido obra de su hija Applejack, quien ahora estaba de pie, pero cayo inmediatamente después de eso. Big Hammer salió corriendo a buscar la gema, la cual empezó a rodar, mientras Apple Juice se agachó a ver a su hija, quien parecía intentar hablarle.

— No… no lo hagan… — susurró Applejack — ustedes… — se detuvo por la tos, la cual también empezó a sacar sangre — ustedes deben quedarse.

— ¡No digas tonterías! — respondió la madre — ¡Nosotros ya no somos parte de este mundo!

— De… debe… — tuvo un temblor por el frio — deberían.

— ¿Qué?

Applejack empezó a soltar varias lágrimas.

— Yo… yo no puedo seguir… cuidando a la familia. Ustedes siempre… siempre nos hacían salir adelante. Siempre nos hacían reír, siempre… — se empezó a sentir con mucho sueño — siempre fuiste una gran cosechadora, y siempre vendías mucho. Pa… papá siempre reparaba bien todo. El granero seguía en pie, y el techo nunca tenia goteras.

— Applejack…

— Ustedes pueden… pueden… encargarse de todo. Son… son los mejores — empezó a cerrar los ojos.

— No, ¡no te duermas! — Apple Juice quiso agitar a su hija para que no se durmiera, pero sabía que eso solo le succionaría más vida — ¡Ni se te ocurra…! — siguió soltando llanto.

— Cuiden… a Apple Bloom — cerró los ojos.

— ¡Applejack! — gritó la madre.

Un gran llanto salía de Apple Juice al ver como el aliento de su hija desaparecía lentamente. Quiso gritar, quiso maldecir. Se sintió en un gran abismo al presenciar la vida yéndose de su hija.

— ¡No te nos iras! — se escuchó detrás, y el cuerpo de Applejack empezó a emitir un brillo amarillo.

Apple Juice volteó y vio a su esposo Big Hammer sentado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente con la piedra en sus cascos.

— ¡Cariño! — gritó la yegua corriendo con su esposo.

— Tranquila, AJ — respondió él con una sonrisa — solo le regresé lo que le pertenece.

Apple Juice pone una sonrisa, y también pone sus cascos en la gema. Al hacerlo, sintió como poco a poco su fuerza la abandonaba, pero la melena de su hija empezaba a ganar color de nuevo.

— AHH — despertó Applejack abriendo los ojos de golpe, y se dio cuenta que parte de su energía estaba volviendo — ¿Qué paso? — se levantó y vio como sus padres sujetaban la gema — ¡NOO! — gritó corriendo con ellos, pero…

— ¡QUEDATE QUIETA JOVENCITA! — gritó Big Hammer viendo con seriedad a su hija.

Applejack quedó paralizada. Ella sabía bien que su madre solía ser la que siempre regañaba, pero las veces que su padre llegaba a enojarse eran las más aterradoras, sobre todo porque solo lo hacía en casos realmente serios. Quiso caminar, pero no pudo hacerlo.

— ¡En que rayos pensabas! ¿¡Crees que podríamos vivir sabiendo que tú moriste a cambio!?

— P… pero…

— ¡Sin peros! ¡Tú tienes una responsabilidad con la familia! ¿¡Cómo crees que se habrán sentido tus hermanos y tu abuela al enterarse que moriste!?

Applejack respiro hondo y saco fuerzas para gritar.

— ¡Eso no importa! ¡Al menos estarían con ustedes!

— ¡Tú eres capaz de cuidarlos!

— ¡Pero no como ustedes!

Big Hammer soltó un profundo suspiro y vio a los ojos de su esposa, quien también asintió.

— Jackie… nosotros no éramos perfectos. También teníamos problemas económicos como los tienes ahora.

— ¿Qué?

— A veces me era difícil conseguir un buen contrato. Había meses donde no lograba proveer nada a la casa.

— Él no es el único — siguió Apple Juice — Muchas veces tenia temporadas con malas cosechas, pero de milagro salíamos adelante. Los manzanos que tú y tu hermano han cuidado están mucho mejores que los que yo recuerdo.

— ¿Qué?

— También me sentía asustada como tú en cuanto a tu crianza. Hubo momentos donde sentía que crecían demasiado, cuando los 2 me ayudaban a cosechar. Vi que ambos eran mucho mejores de lo que yo podía ser, y… tuve miedo de que me dejaran de necesitar. Sentí lo mismo cuando tuve a Apple Bloom. Cuando nos dio esa horrible enfermedad, sentí miedo. No solo por mi vida o la de tu padre, sino por ustedes. Sabía que mamá era demasiado vieja, pero sabía que tú y tu hermano podían cuidar a Apple Bloom y hacer prosperar a esta granja.

— Es demasiado.

— Jackie, Apple Bloom siempre te va a necesitar.

— ¿Qué?

— Tú también te diste cuenta, ella ni siquiera sabía quiénes somos. Solo somos extraños para ella. Tu sabes todo de ella, por eso puedes cuidarla mejor.

— Yo soy su madre, pero tú eres su figura materna. Me dolió un tártaro el saber que me perdí como esa linda bebe crecía, pero estoy satisfecha de que te tuviera a ti para cuidarla.

En ese momento, varios recuerdos empezaron a despertar en la mente de Applejack. Recordó esos tristes días donde sus padres acababan de morir, pero luego empezó a pensar en lo que vino después. La bebe Apple Bloom seguía siendo muy pequeña, y alguien debía asegurarse de cuidarla. Recordó como la bebe lloraba en las noches, recordó como era difícil hacer que la bebe comiera, recordó cómo debía cambiarle el pañal cada 5 horas. Eran días difíciles, pero al final… siempre sentía una calidez en su corazón al verla reír. No pudo evitar pensar todas esas veces que fue con ella a la Hermandad de los Cascos, las veces que nadaban juntas, o las veces que la pequeña hacia una de sus locuras para obtener su marca.

— Lo… lo siento — murmuró Applejack — ¿Cómo pude pensar en abandonarla?

— Esta bien, Jackie. Es una tarea difícil, y a veces parece que las cosas no saldrán bien.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Applejack fue abrazada por sus padres, lo que género que un brillo amarillo los cubriera a los 3. Sin embargo, esta vez Applejack no sintió debilidad, sintió fortaleza.

— Solo sigue siendo tú — susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Poco a poco, Applejack empezó a sentir que su fuerza regresaba. Toda enfermedad empezó a dejar su cuerpo, y empezó a sentirse viva de nuevo, pero sabía bien lo que significaba.

— Siempre estaremos contigo — escuchó Applejack.

La joven granjera cerró los ojos, pues no se sintió con valor de presenciar lo que pasaría.

— Los amo — susurró Applejack.

En ese instante, Applejack sintió de vuelta toda su fuerza. Su melena volvió a ser rubia natural, y sus ojos verdes recuperaron su brillo. Sin embargo, dejó de sentir otra cosa. Ya no sentía los cascos de sus padres abrazándola. No le fue necesario abrir los ojos para saber que había pasado.

— No voy decepcionarlos — susurró soltando su llanto — voy a cuidar a Apple Bloom y a los demás.

— ¡Applejack!

Se escuchó viviendo detrás de ella, y pudo ver que eran sus hermanos. Lo más seguro es que vieran el brillo o escucharan los gritós.

— ¡Aquí estoy!

Los hermanos de Applejack llegaron con ella, y Apple Bloom tomó la palabra.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Mamá y papá tuvieron que irse — respondió Applejack apartando la mirada.

— Oh, ¿volverán?

— No lo creo, dulzura. Ellos ya no pertenecen aquí.

— ¿Pero por qué llegaron en primer lugar?

Applejack en ese momento vio a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que esa gema morada ya no estaba. No comprendió a donde pudo haber ido, pero la verdad, era mejor que se perdiera para siempre.

— Eso no importa, ellos de todas formas ya no están. Volvamos a casa.

— Bueno — respondió Apple Bloom suspirando.

— ¿Y tú estás bien, Big Mac?

El corcel sonrió, y respondió con su clásico…

— Eeyup.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó con normalidad. Applejack se levantó de su cama con más ánimo, y fue a preparar el desayuno. Preparó unos panqueques, los cuales eran la comida favorita de su familia, luego de las manzanas, claro está. Paso una media hora en eso, hasta que finalmente preparó suficientes.

— ¡A desayunar!

Al rato llegaron sus hermanos, quienes vieron extrañados como su hermana se veía más alegre que nunca.

— Applejack, ¿estás bien?

— Mejor que nunca, Terroncito.

Los hermanos de Applejack se vieron entre ellos preocupados. Sin embargo, Apple Bloom se acerca a su hermana y la abraza.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta la hermana mayor.

— Applejack, perdón por como actué con lo de visitar a mamá y a papá. Sé lo mucho que significa ustedes. Te prometo que voy a ir siempre.

— Oh, Apple Bloom, no estoy enojada. Creo que yo también exagere, quise forzarte a sentir algo que no sientes.

— No es que no los quiera, ellos parecían buenos ponis, es solo que…

Applejack abrazó a su hermanita, para evitar que siguiera hablando.

— Esta bien, Apple Bloom. Eso ya no importa. Ellos te amaban, tanto como yo, por eso yo estoy para ti de la misma forma que ellos estuvieron para mí. Siempre puedes contar con tu hermana mayor.

Apple Bloom sonrió, y vio a su hermana a los ojos, quien también tenía una sonrisa. La pequeña sabía muy bien que Applejack era la mejor hermana del mundo, y que eso no cambiaría sin importar cuanto crecieran las dos.

— Oh, y claro también puedes contar con Big Mac, ¿verdad hermano?

Ambas vieron al corcel rojo quien estaba totalmente conmovido por la linda escena entre sus hermanitas. Solo una palabra salió de su boca.

— Eeyup

La última en llegar fue la abuela Smith, quien se sentó en la mesa con mucha naturalidad y sonrió al ver los panqueques en la mesa. Los hermanos vieron a su abuela, extrañados por su forma de actuar.

— ¿Está todo bien abuela?

—Sí — respondió ella comiendo un panqueque — Tuve un lindo sueño anoche.

—¿Un sueño?

—Sí, soñé que mi hija y su esposo nos visitaban de nuevo.

Los hermanos se vieron confundidos, pero aún así Applejack sonrió y se sentó en la mesa.

—Debió ser un lindo sueño.

—Sí que lo fue.

Applejack les hizo una señal a sus hermanos y estos decidieron hacer lo mismo con su hermana.

El desayuno transcurrió con naturalidad, y al terminar Applejack salió de la casa, y fue a donde estaba la tumba de sus padres.

La tumba estaba vacía, y la tierra estaba esparcida por todos lados debido a que ella quito la tierra el día anterior. Empezó a cubrirla de nuevo. Aunque la tumba estaba vacía, seguía siendo un símbolo del descanso eterno de sus padres.

Nunca supo que era esa extraña gema que trajo de vuelta a sus padres. Quizá fue un milagro de un dios, quizá fue una broma de un demonio, o quizá solo era otro objeto mágico que Twilight tendría en sus libros. La verdad, nada de eso importa ahora, pues la gema ahora ya no estaba, y no tenía intención de buscarla. Su única intención ahora era cuidar de su familia, y no podía hacerlo si se aferraba a ese objeto.

Vio sus campos, y sintió el viento recorrer su melena. Ya no se sentía como si fueran demasiadas manzanas para ella, y sintió que en los próximos días podría lograr hacer subir sus ventas. Pasará lo que pasara, no iba a dejar que su familia sufriera. Sus padres habían cuidado antes de esa granja, pero está ahora era su responsabilidad.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo, y sintió una gran calidez que la hizo sonreír.

— Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Regresó su vista a la tierra, y empezó a caminar de regreso a su casa. Hoy era un día normal de trabajo, y no podía perder su tiempo.

 **Feliz dia de Apreciacion a Applejack.**

 **Desde hace tiempo había querido escribir algo sobre los padres de AJ, y al final me decidi por una historia donde Applejack debe aprender que ella nunca fue inferior a sus padres, y que no debía aferrarse a la idealización que tenia de ellos.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Parca333, por la idea de una gema que revive a los muertos. Espero que te haya gustado el fic.**

 **Claro está, tambien espero que les haya gustado a todos los demas. XD.**

 **¿Qué les parecio? Dejen su opinion en sus reviews.**


End file.
